¿Abandonarías tu sueño por mi?
by blue kirito
Summary: Existen preguntas que podrían romper una relación pero también hacerla más fuerte. Dedicada a Yami Red Eyes y Yuki Kou.


**Yugi oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

**.**

**.**

**Existen preguntas que podrían romper una relación pero también hacerla más fuerte.**

**.**

**Dedicada a mis queridas amigas Yami Red Eyes y Yuki Kou**

**.**

**Yusei x Judai**

**.**

**.**

**¿Abandonarías tu sueño por mi?**

**.**

**.**

Judai vuelve a casa, al no encontrar al marido por ningún lado adivina en donde está. Una vez en la cochera frunce el ceño molesto.

\- ¿Aún tienes problemas con esa moto? - no es su intención mostrar lo celoso que se encuentra aunque sea bastante obvio.

\- Bienvenido Judai-san. Necesito revisar algunos parámetros y... tardaré un poco. La cena está en el microondas si gustas adelantarte. Es tu platillo favorito.

El castaño se retira sin mucho ánimo. ¿Acaso se piensa que puede comprarle con simples camarones fritos? Los adora en verdad pero no representan ni la décima parte de la alegría que le brinda un segundo en compañía de su amado. Se sirve los alimentos que picotea con un tenedor mientras mira un programa cualquiera en la televisión. Transcurridas tres horas los infomerciales ocupan cada canal y los camarones no podrían estar más fríos ni correosos, ningún bocado llegó a los labios. Suspira. No es que sea voluntarioso o un mocoso mimado haciendo berrinche, cuando Yusei le ignora pierde su habitual ánimo incluso para comer.

_«- Lo hizo de nuevo. »_

Recostarse en la cama completamente solo comienza a ser una odiosa rutina.

.

.

Por la mañana no es diferente. Yusei y esa condenada moto, ¿cómo es que un objeto le lleva la delantera? Niega. Quizá sea injusto, tal vez si pone de su parte. Tuerce la boca.

\- Saldré un momento Judai-san. Necesito algunas refacciones.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- No es necesario.

Por dios, cuanta frialdad. La seriedad en Yusei es un rasgo que adora más, cuando le pasa de largo como si no valiera la pena, irrita. Una vez a solas camina alrededor del vehículo. Se pone de cuclillas cerca del tanque de la gasolina, estira la mano y se abre la puerta.

\- ¡Judai!

La expresión del más joven denota terror. Literalmente corre para tomar al otro entre sus brazos, alejandole. Hastiado el castaño se libera, le encara clavandole una gélida mirada ámbar.

\- Entiendo - expresa apático.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Entre esta cosa y yo qué te importa más.

\- No es lo que...

\- Me da igual.

Judai se marcha dejando al esposo con cientos de interrogantes que le carcomen la cabeza. ¿Qué con exactitud de todo lo que hizo le llevó a malinterpretar la situación? Aprieta los puños enérgicamente a la vez que susurra un "te equivocas".

.

.

Cuando al castaño se le baja el mal humor vuelve a casa. Yusei se ha quedado dormido sobre unos planos en la mesa de trabajo.

_«- Si es importante para él, también para mi. »_

Sonríe alegre. Estudiar no es lo suyo pero ha convivido lo suficiente con un mecánico como para entender lo elemental. Coge las herramientas, hace numerosos ajustes perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Si todo va bien le dará una grata sorpresa por la mañana. Gira un tornillo con ayuda del desarmador cuando los rayos de sol empiezan a colarse por una ventana. Mira a su esposo aún profundamente dormido.

_«- Está tan agotado. »_

Sale con la moto para probarla. La arranca sin problemas. Disfruta del viento en el rostro además del magnífico paisaje. Da unas seis vueltas a la cuadra, en la última y fatídica se atraviesa un gatito en el camino, es por evadirle que termina derrapando, golpeandose sobre todo del lado derecho. Aturdido camina hasta caer de rodillas, alguien le llama mientras le acaricia el rostro.

\- Judai-san... Judai...

\- ¿Y-Yusei?

\- Estoy bien, sólo...

\- ¡Eso fue demasiado imprudente!

El castaño queda perplejo, no es habitual en el de zafiros perder los estribos aunque, ha de admitir que si fue temerario.

\- Lo siento Yusei... yo... desde que te compraste esa moto... ¡Parece que para ti no existo!

\- La tengo por ti.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando aún éramos novios mencionaste que deseabas viajar...

\- ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Fue una tontería sin sentido.

\- Claro que no. Te conozco y sé que no puedes quedarte quieto. Me gustaría que vueles libre - se sonroja - yo seré tus alas.

\- ¿Entonces porqué no me dejas tocarla?

\- Ah eso bueno - avergonzado - no cualquier moto va a soportar semejante recorrido. Me vi en la necesidad de modificarla a niveles que... posiblemente no sean legales. Un movimiento en falso y saldrías herido. No podría soportarlo.

\- Ah... ¡ja ja ja ja! Ay ay ay - se dobla de la risa y luego se queja por el dolor en las costillas - Nunca creí ser de los que hacen escenas ja ja ja. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está - se pone en pie - supongo que tendré que armarme de paciencia pero - le contempla severo - mi carácter no justifica que descuides tu salud. Más vale que comas y duermas como se debe o no vamos a ningún lugar.

\- ¿Aún cuando es tu sueño?

El castaño le da la espalda mientras ingresa a su hogar. Puede que quedara hecho polvo pero jamás estuvo tan contento.

.

.

Un año después.

La pareja corre en dirección al vehículo siendo Judai enérgico quien lleva la delantera.

\- ¡Si no te apresuras te dejo! - grita dueño de una radiante sonrisa que calienta el corazón.

\- Aún no me respondes la pregunta de aquella vez.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Abandonarías tu sueño por mi?

\- Ah eso - le resta importancia - Yusei, eres mi sueño.

Todos los colores se suben al rostro del mecánico, lo que le da un aspecto curioso pero adorable.

\- ¡Gotcha! - hace un ademán mientras guiña, posteriormente se monta en la delantera, el otro hace lo propio por detrás - ¿A dónde?

Este no responde, se aferra a su cintura colocando el rostro en la espalda deleitandose con su aroma; ruborizando al castaño también.

\- ¡En ese caso! ¡Vamos por ti mundo!

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Ya no tengo el tiempo para escribir como antes pero eso no indica que no pueda hacer un pequeño detallito a las personas que tanto quiero, espero que les haya gustado y si bien soy fan del spirit está pareja es linda y también estoy a favor del: mientas haya cariño del fan toda pareja es hermosa! Nos vemos compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
